


“How long has it last been since you slept?”

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Lieutenant Castillo shows his fatherly side when Tubbs stubbornly decides to overwork herself.
Kudos: 1





	“How long has it last been since you slept?”

Tubbs had hunkered down in the conference room of the OCB for well over twenty-four hours. The only times she got up were to use the restroom, to refill her the tired styrofoam coffee cup, and to pace the room. Had it not been for Gina and Trudy bringing her food, Ricki might have unintentionally gone on a fast.

The elongated table set before her is littered with a heap of manila folders and sprawled out stacks of papers. She had stared so long at the ink that blurred letters were imprinted upon the heavy lids of her scarlet tinted eyes.

The map behind her is dotted with a series of markers, all hand-made. Tubbs had been wracking her mind endlessly over the details. Something was gnawing heavily at her mind. But what? Why couldn’t she grasp the key to unravel this whole mystery? Why did it linger just out of reach of her fingertips? Her dogged determination to solve the puzzle refused to let her rest.

Ricki slips back into the dismal comfort of the chair. If it could be called “comfort” at all, given that the chair is stiffer than a board of wood. Her hand languidly ghosts down the side of her cheek as her groggy mind attempts to filter out the relevant from the irrelevant information.

She just about bolts upright at the abrupt sound of the Lieutenant’s voice. She allows his inquiry to linger over her like a personalized cloud. Her gaze does not immediately shift to meet Castillo’s. No. It straggles, tarrying long upon the emptiness of her overused cup and the remnants of long-departed coffee. If she were being honest, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d allowed herself to do more than drift and doze. Her first reply to him is a haggard sigh. Then her eyes finally dare to turn to him. The look she finds there upon her father-figures face demands nothing but the utmost honesty. “You mean, really slept?” She rhetorically prompts. “Man, its got to have been a few days or so,” Tubbs answers dryly. She doesn’t desire to see the disappointment in his gaze so just as abruptly as it fixed on him, it departs and falls upon something else within the room.

In an almost hushed tone, she confides, “something’s been bugging me about this case, Lieutenant.” Tubbs rubs at her eyes. “I don’t know what it is but I just can’t let it go.”


End file.
